Tōō Academy
|region = Tokyo |captain = Kōsuke Wakamatsu |coach = Katsunori Harasawa |manager = Satsuki Momoi |jersey color = |record = Interhigh 2nd place Winter Cup 1st round }} Tōō Academy (桐皇学園高校, Tōō Gakuen Kōkō) is a school in Tokyo where Daiki Aomine plays. They were as good as unknown in the past, but have recruited national-level players the past yearKuroko no Basuke chapter 40, page 13 and are now one of the best teams from Tokyo. In this year's Interhigh they ended second, after Rakuzan High. Because of this, they were automatically placed for the Winter Cup. They faced Seirin High in the first round of the Winter Cup, but were defeated. With this loss, the third-years of the team retired. Imayoshi handed the captain position over to Wakamatsu. History Tōō Academy was not a strong contestant in the past, but recruited much strong and powerful players, including Aomine, and are now a strong threat in the high school tournaments. This year, they won the entire Interhigh preliminaries, each match with more than 100 points scored. They advanced to the final league and there encountered Seirin High. Tōō won that and the other matches and went on to the Interhigh. There they had to play a match against Kaijō High in the quarter finals and won with a close margin.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 72, page 16 The eventually broke though to the finals, but lost there against Rakuzan High, marking second place in the Interhigh. Both Aomine and Akashi didn't play in the finals. Because Tōō was second in the Interhigh, they had a wild card for the Winter Cup and didn't have to play in the Winter Cup preliminaries. At the Winter Cup, Tōō faced Seirin right off the bat, at the first round.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 17 Against all expectations, Tōō lost against Seirin and had to end their Winter Cup participation early. Ideology Tōō Academy is a ruthless team. It does not care a bit for team play, friendship or any values Seirin does care for. It completely focuses on player's individual abilities and so there is not much cohesiveness in the team. Despite this lack of team play, they do all have a common understanding: a strong thirst for victory and a complete faith in their ace, Aomine.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 131, page 14 Matches Practice matches *[[Tōō Academy vs Josei High|'Tōō Academy' vs Josei High]] (170 – 39) Interhigh preliminaries Final league *[[Seirin High vs Tōō Academy (Interhigh)|Seirin High vs Tōō Academy]] (55 – 112) *'Tōō Academy' vs Meisei High (156 – 47) *'Tōō Academy' vs Senshinkan High (105 – 31) Interhigh *[[Kaijō High vs Tōō Academy|Kaijō High vs Tōō Academy]] (98 – 110) Winter Cup *[[Seirin High vs Tōō Academy (Winter Cup)|'Seirin High' vs Tōō Academy]] (101 – 100) Team Former Trivia *According to the fanbook, this school is depicted to have a large freedom in their curriculum and its system somewhat resemble a university. It also known for its lively culture. References Category:Teams Category:Tōō Academy